You move me
by BelposCC
Summary: CrissColfer history! para pasar el rato... los capítulos no siguen una línea... futuro rating M.
1. Epifanía

**Aquí una nueva historia**

**Aclaración: Lo subrayado y en Italic es el relator**

** Lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis es el pensamiento**

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, etc, etc**

* * *

_Se encuentra Darren en la cama de su camper pensando_

Maldito seas Chris Colfer! Qué debo hacer para que salgas de mi mente? Esto no está bien…

Cómo dejé que esto pasara? Cuándo dejé que pasara?

Por qué lo tuve que conocer? Me hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas.

Pero él es tan perfecto, tan maravillosamente él. Sólo él me mueve de esta forma. Me vuelvo un simple idiota con sólo verlo o escucharlo, lo necesito cerca, necesito tocarlo, sentirlo, quiero besarlo…

Diablos! Me enamoré de Chris…

_En ese momento entra Chris al camper_

- hey Dare! Ahí estás!, te estuve buscando por todos lados, me gustaríaensayar algunas líneas, qué te parece?-

- Justo estaba pensando en vos- (Mierda! Me traicinó el inconciente)- Ehmmm! Quiero decir…ammmm-(piensa algo rápido Darren!)- pensaba también en ensayar-(ufff!)-

- genial!, además me gustaría hablar de algo contigo-

- no hay problema-(contigo hablaría lo que sea)- qué sucede?-

- digamos que tengo un amigo a quién le gusta su amigo, pero este amigo es muy probable que no le corresponda, o al Mens eso piensa mi amigo… se entendió?-

-(por diooss! Seré el amigo? Dios! Tengo que ser el amigo!, cálmate Darren, sólo cálmate)- emmm, creo que si, deja pasarlo a limpio, te gusta alguien pero no estás seguro si ese alguien siente lo mismo por vos?-( me vuelves loco Chriss!)-

- dije que era un amigo- _se sonrojó_- peo sí, sería eso…-

- ajam, y dime…el amigo de tu amigo (me estoy mareando coneste embrollo)- trabaja con él?- (dí que si, por Dios!, dí que si)-

- ajam, si, es su compañero-

- y vos crees que no le corresponde a tu amigo porque,…cómo decirlo?, tiene otros gustos, digamos que juega para un equipo distinto al tuyo?- (que hermoso que es cuando se sonroja!)-

Correcto!-

- ohhh, ya veo, sabes?- (ésta es mi oportunidad)- yo he oído que a ese amigo le están pasando cosas que nunca había sentido, con tu amigo-( mejor me acerco un poco más… Dios! Esos ojos!)-

- emmm, en serio? Y qué clases de cosas?-

-(qué hermosa boca!)- le gusta muchísimo, desde que lo conoció, no paró ni un segundo de pensar en él, el es su única excepción- (quiero que me beses Colfer! Muero!)-

- eso es cierto Darren?-

- si, es verdad, me gustas mucho Chris- (no lo soporto más, necesito besarlo)-

_Se fundieron en un beso, que al principio era tímido, pero luego cobró mayor intensidad_

* * *

**_Espero que les guste XD_**

**_Besos_**

**_-Bel-_**


	2. Pantalones

_Este cap. va dedicado a **Braschi** y **OnlyKlaineLove**, gracias por sus comentarios XD_

_Aclaración: Lo subrayado y en Italic es el relator_

_Lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis es el pensamiento_

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni nada que se relacione con el show me pertenecen_

* * *

(No lo voy a mirar… no lo voy a mirar… vamos Chris! Se fuerte, no lo mires!... uy! Lo vi, diablos!

Es hermoso, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su todo. Me va a volver loco.

Ese pantalón rojo! Dios! Benditas sen las chicas de vestuario…

Basta! Enfócate Chris!, hay gente, hay que seguir grabando, concéntrate!)

- muy bien chicos! Cinco minutos de descanso- _dijo el director_

(Genia!, justo lo que me faltaba, una vez que logro concentrarme…)

- deja de pensar tanto, te explotará la cabeza- _le sonrió Darren_- por cierto… qué es lo que tanto piensas?-

(Si supieras todas las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza al verte con esos pantalones… perfecto! Chris perver is ON!)

- lo que sucede, es que esos pantalones que llevas puesto me desconcentran bastante- (se sonrojó, es buena señal)- se me ocurren un par de cosas-

- ahh si?- _lo tomó por la cintura_- qué se te ocurre?- _se acercó un poco mas._

(Darren si te me acercas un centímetro más, me abalanzaré como un tigre que esta acechando a su presa… creo que un par de personas nos están mirando…mmm)

- que hay mucha gente en el lugar que nos mira- _lo soltó_- lo único que puedo decirte es que mi autocontrol está flaqueando un poco- (ya se! Lo arrastro hasta maquillaje!, a esta hora no hay nadie, y ahí lo libero de esos pantalones sexymente apretados, y le hago de todo… sí! eso voy a hacer)

- créeme que no eres el único que trata de enfocarse, por mi ya te hubiera llevado a maquillaje, pero están las bailarinas allí-

(mierda! Me había olvidado de eso)

- no me ayudas mucho Darren diciéndome éstas cosas, será un día muy largo-( no se si lo resistiré)

- tranquilo, tenemos el descanso del almuerzo y un lindo y cómodo camper esperándonos_- le guiñó el ojo_

(Por qué es tan perfecto?, ahora voy a estar sufriendo hasta el mediodía)

- mmm tienes razón! Pero falta mucho todavía-

- sólo son un par de horas Chris- _se le acercó al oído_- créeme serás recompensado-

(No te desmayes!... no te desmayes!... no vale! Hace trampa, sabe muy bien que su aliento en mi cuello me convierte en un cachorro mojado a su disposición…)

- genial! Retomamos la escena muchachos?- _volvió el director_

(Se fuerte Chris, sólo unas horas de esta dulce y sexy tortura y después el paraíso… eso es, sólo una par de horas, nada más, vos podes… qué débil soy!)

* * *

_** Espero que les guste :)**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	3. Actuación

**_Aclaración: Lo subrayado y en Italic es el relator_**

**_Lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis es el pensamiento_**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni nada que se relacione con el show me pertenecen_**

* * *

- ok!, esto es lo que haremos, primero una toma de los dos, frente a frente, acostados, mirándose… quiero amor en la mirada- _señaló la cama_- luego comenzaremos con la escena en sí, ahí les doy completa libertad, recuerden que son dos adolescentes que se aman y que se vana entregar por primera vez- _terminó de dar las direcciones_- listos?-

- si! Como siempre- _dijo Chris_

- cuando quieran-( contrólate Darren! Es para grabar, recuerda que hay más personas, hazlo como lo planeaste…)- estoy listo-

_Los muchachos tomaron posición en la cama_

- aquí vamos- _suspiró Chris_- se fuerte Darren-

- no comiences Chris, que ya me cuesta bastante-

(este chico no sabe en lo que se está metiendo… Basta! Control!)

- acción!-

(Míralo, mira esos ojos azules, esos ojos que te iluminan los días, que te cambian el humor para bien, y esa boca que besaría todo el tiempo… Dios! Cómo lo amo!... si te amo Chris Colfer!... me dejas sin aliento…)

- corte!- _el director se acercó hacia ellos_- excelente chicos, ahora la gran escena, vamos abajar un poco las luces para mejorar el ambiente- _las luces bajaron_- perfecto!... son libres, hagan lo que crean necesario para que se transmitan todos los sentimientos, alguna pregunta?-

- cualquier cosa?- _pregunto Chris_

- si cualquier cosa, ustedes olvídense de los lugares y demás, porque tenemos distintos ángulos, muy bien comencemos!- _el director se sentó en su silla_- acción!-

_Comenzaron a besarse_

(Dios Chris! Te amo tanto, amo besarte, tocarte, sentirte)

_Mientras Darren besaba el cuello de Chris, éste le quitaba su camisa._

(bien, así! Concéntrate! Puedes hacer esta escena… sólo concéntrate, eres Blaine Anderson)

_El castaño comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del moreno mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle sin que nadie lo notara_

- Darren, quiero que me hagas el amor…-

_El moreno soltó un gemido_

(oh! Chris! No me hagas esto ahora, soy muy débil para negarme…)

_Criss le sacó los pantalones de un solo movimiento, la práctica que tenía le surgía efecto en este momento_

- Darren bésame por Dios!- _le volvió a susurrar_

(eres hermoso, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida)

_La escena subía. Cada vez más, de temperatura. Los muchachos se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de los demás._

_Darren frotaba su cadera con la de Chris aumentando su excitación _

(oh! Chris! Sigue así! Me vuelves loco)

_A pesar de que estaban en ropa interior, la estaban pasando uy bien, tan bien la pasaban que ambos llegaron al clímax sin nadie darse cuenta, todos creían que era una actuación impresionante._

- te amo- _le dijo Chris_

- te amo- (eres mi todo Colfer)

- corte!-

_Se seguían besando…_( te amo… te amo… te amo.. eres perfecto)

-[coof …coff] corte!- _gritó el director_

(uy! No me di cuenta que dijo corte.. se me fue de las manos)

- wowo chicos! Que actuación- _les acercó dos batas_- parecía como si ya lo hubiesen hecho antes, como que sus cuerpos ya se conocieran-( si supiera….)- increíble, descansen mientras voy a ver cómo quedó todo-

(creo que voy a necesitar una ducha bien fría…)

- crees que alguien se dio cuenta?- _le preguntó Chris_…(Mmmm.. buena pregunta…)

- Noo!.. Esperemos- _se acercó para susurrarle_- pero nosotros terminamos esta escena en tu casa esta noche- ( hoy no te salvas Colfer….)

* * *

**XD espero lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Bsos**

**-Bel-**


	4. Sorpresas y confesiones

_Este cap. va dedicado a **Betthyta saint** y **OnlyKlaineLove**, gracias por sus comentarios XD, los aprecio_

_**Aclaración: Lo subrayado y en Italic es el relator**_

_**Lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis es el pensamiento**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni nada que se relacione con el show me pertenecen**_

_**Aviso: este cap contiene Lemmon… están avisados….**_

* * *

_Se encontraba solo en su departamento, ya era muy tarde._

(Mejor voy a revisar mis mails, por ahí consigo que el sueño se apodere de mí)-_bostezó_-(y también me distraiga un poco, haciéndome olvidar de estas infernales semanas… cuánto te extraño Darren!, ya van cinco semanas de que te fuiste a Chicago a realizar la obra y yo aquí, con la cama tan grande, solitaria y fría… necesito sentir el calor de tu cuerpo pegado al mío… daría lo que fuera por besarte ahora mismo… pero bueno, sólo unas semanas más y estarás de nuevo)

_Suena el celular_

(Oh! Es él!, que extraño a esta hora… mejor atiendo…)

- hola?-

-hola hermosura! Sabía que estarías despierto Colfer-

- y si!, en estas últimas semanas el sueño no me ha acompañado y todo por tu culpa!-

- mi culpa? Por qué?-

- porque me acostumbré a sentir tu calor por las noches y en este último tiempo al no tenerte mi cuerpo reacciona, me pasa factura-

- lo entiendo, a mí me sucede lo mismo-(qué hermoso es!... qué hará despierto a esta hora? Mañana no tiene ensayo?...)

- qué haces despierto a esta hora de la noche?-

- te extrañaba mucho y necesitaba escuchar tu voz, poder verte, tocarte, besarte-

- yo también te extraño y …. Espera! Qué dijiste? Verme? Tocarme?-

_Suena el timbre y Chris abre la puerta, quedándose perplejo _

-Darren!-

- crees que tu cuerpo esté bien ahora?-

-Mmm… ya veremos-(ven aquí Darren sexy Criss)- bésame y después te digo-

(Cuánto extrañaba esos labios!… Dios Darren!)

_Mientras se besaban, el moreno lo arrastraba hasta el sofá_

- no tienes idea lo mucho que me hiciste falta Chris, te extrañé demasiado-

(me extrañó! No lo puedo creer, es..es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… es un sueño todo esto)

- Darren no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo, no creo poder resistirlo de nuevo-

- no lo haré, te lo prometo, ahora, bésame Chris- (con mucho gusto)

_Continuaron besándose mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro._

(OH Darren te necesito…!)

_Se sacaron las remeras y Darren comenzó a besar su cuello._

-Ahhh Darren-(que bien lo haces)

_El morenos siguió bajando por su pecho, dejando un camino de besos, deteniéndose en los pezones mientras sus manos bajaban hasta los muslos apretándolos con fuerza._

- Mmm sigue Dare-

_Darren siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con la hebilla del cinturón, lentamente le sacó los pantalones, dejándolo solo en boxers._

- Oh Chris, quiero hacértelo toda la noche-

_El moreno se quitó sus propios jeans y volvió a besarlo y con una de sus manos empezó a frotarle la entrepierna._

_oh Dios Darren! Te necesito, necesito sentirte… ahhh-

(Mejor le quito los calzoncillos)

_Le quitó la ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarle la erección_

- Oh Chris! Si! Sigue así!...ahhh no pares-

- te quiero dentro mío Darren, por favor!-(no puedo soportarlo más)

_Darren lo acercó más a él, previamente deshaciéndose del boxer, tomó un sobre de lubricante que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, se colocó un poco del líquido en los dedos y suavemente introdujo uno en su entrada._

(oh… Diablos!)

_Lo movía poco a poco, introdujo un segundo y luego un tercer dedo_

- Darren, por favor!, no aguanto más-

_Sacó los dedos y alineó su miembro con la entrada y en un suave movimiento lo introdujo totalmente._

(Ahhh.. es tan grande..)

_Sus caderas se movían siguiendo un ritmo creciente_

- ohh Chris! Sii, estás tan estrecho y caliente! Ahhh-

- sigue Darren , no pares…-

(Ahora me toca a mí)

_Empujó al moreno de manera que él quedara sentado en su regazo._

- Siii Chris! Házmelo!-

- te gusta así_?- aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, que se movían arriba-debajo de manera frenética_

-Diablos! Ahhhh… me encanta… sii-

_Darren empezó a dar unas embestidas que acompañaban el ritmo ya tomado._

.-estoy muy cerca Darren…-

- acaba para mí hermoso, quiero verlo-

(Ahhh voy a acabar…)

_Unas duras embestidas después, acabó en el estómago del moreno, quien con sólo verlo llegó al climax dentro de él._

- ahhh siii…-

_Se quedaron abrazados, tratando de recuperar el aliento sin realizar ningún movimiento._

(Oh Darren! Eres magnífico, hermoso, perfecto, definitivamente, te…)- te amo-(Mierda! Lo dije o lo pensé? , lo dije!... nooo mierda! Lo dije!)

- yo también te amo Chris, y con locura- _lo besó_

(Oh por Dios! Me ama!)

* * *

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap.. espero que les guste**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra muchísimo **_

_**bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	5. I have nothing

_**Aclaración: Lo subrayado y en Italic es el relator**_

_**Lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis es el pensamiento**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni nada que se relacione con el show me pertenecen**_

* * *

(Ok! Emoción, de eso se trata esta escena, Blaine dolido con toda la situación, pero se siente peor al ver el dolor de Kurt cantándole, pidiéndole perdón, tengo que emocionarme)

_Comienza a sonar la música y Chris se para en el centro del salón comenzando a cantar._

(Qué voz que tiene!... concéntrate! Emoción Darren… emoción!. Tengo que hacer contacto visual con Chris, eso es!... que bien que actúa, parece como si me la estuviera cantando a mi … un momento! Lo está haciendo, no está en personaje, me la está cantando a mi!... oh Dios! Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, es todo para mi… me hizo ver el mundo de una forma completamente distinta…nunca creí que podía sentir algo así por alguien, pero él… él es… es el amor de mi vida definitivamente… Diablos! Quién lo diría que me terminaría enamorando de alguien como él?... no existe nadie más, sólo él)

_La música termina y todos aplauden la gran actuación._

- perfecto!- _dice el director_- estuvieron geniales, como siempre, ahora unos diez minutos de descanso y seguimos- _todos se levantaron y dejaron el salón exceptuando a ellos dos_.

(es hermoso)

- estuviste genial!-(quisiera besarte)- tu voz es maravillosa-

- gracias!, sabes que es lo mejor de todo?-

- no, qué?-

- que no tuve que actuar para nada-

- no comprendo-(esa sonrisa! Qué querrá decir?)

- no tuve que actuar porque no era Kurt cantándole a Blaine, era yo mismo cantándote a ti- (lo sabia!)

- oh! Chris, te amo tanto_- lo abrazó_

- yo también te amo- _Chris se acercó para besarlo pero cuando estaban a milímetros, la voz de Lea entró en el salón._

- Chris crees que… Oh! Lo siento! No quería interrumpir-(Lea tan oportuna como siempre…)

- no te preocupes, estábamos… emmm.. Estábamos-(piensa Darren, piensa!)

- estábamos ensayando para la siguiente escena- _rió nervioso_ (gracias Chris nos salvaste!)- ya sabes la del consultorio de Emma-

- ahhh, claro, ensayando- _guiñó el ojo_- en fin, Chris crees que esta noche podrías venir a casa, necesito tu ayuda con la elección de vestidos?-

- emm si, no hay ningún problema Lea-

- genial!, gracias- _le besó la mejilla_- bueno los dejo para que sigan besuqueando… digo ensayando… Adiós!-

- esta chica se pasa de lista- _le dijo Chris_- tenemos que tener más cuidado-

- si, aunque no me molestaría que se enteraran, te amo y no quiero ocultarlo más-

- dejemos que lo descubran solos, por lo menos nos divertiremos viendo todo el proceso-

- eres genial, lo sabes?-

* * *

_**Muy cortito el cap, losé pero queria escribirlo...**_

_**Después subo uno mucho más largo lo prometo**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	6. Entrevista

_**Aclaración: Lo subrayado y en Italic es el relator**_

_**Lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis es el pensamiento**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni nada que se relacione con el show me pertenecen**_

* * *

- qué buena entrevista!-

- fue muy divertida-

- al menos para nosotros- (espero que no haya sido tan obvio)- ahora que estamos libres, una pregunta muy importante, tu casa o la mía Dare?-

- mmmm, la mía, ya arreglé la cama- (oh!)- será como un feliz estreno-

- genial!, alguna escusa para decir hoy? Seguro que van a querer salir-

- no, ninguna realmente- (estamos en problemas)- tu?-

- yo tampoco, se me acaban las ideas, qué te parece ' no chicos hoy no pu7edo porque tengo que ir a romper una nueva cama con Darren?'- (no hay nadie viendo? Perfecto! Lo beso)

- me parece muy buena, pero por ahí demasiada información de golpe no?-_ lo toma de la cintura_

- si… ahí viene Lea! Shhh-

- cómo andan los tortolitos?- _rie_- podrían ser más disimulados, principalmente en la entrevista?-(a qué se refiere?)

- Le… Lea, qué quieres decir?-

- es más que obvio lo de ustedes, si se la pasan cuchicheando durante toda la entrevista, si bien muy pocos lo sabemos, ya todo el casta sospecha-

- cómo que 'muy pocos lo sabemos'?- (Lea por el amor de Wicked, te asesino!)

- tranquilo Chris, sólo Mark, Dianna y yo lo sabemos, porque unas semanas atrás vimos como arrastrabas a Darren dentro de tu camper-

- eso no quiere decir nada, o no Chris?-

- ajam, seguro era para ensayar-

- ensayar? Wow! Ustedes se toman muy en serio lo del ensayo por lo que vimos- (sabe más de lo que creemos)- no se tomen la molestia de mentir, porque nos acercamos a la ventana del camper ese día y vimos TODO Christopher Paul Colfer!- (nos pilló!)

- ok! De acuerdo, al fin y y al cabo se iban a enterar- (Darren, te volviste loco?)- lo amo, de acurdo!, amo a Chris-( yo también te amo Darren)

- ok!, pensé que era sólo sexo, no me imaginé que era algo más serio-

- si Lea, yo también amo a Darren, nos amamos desde hace mucho tiempo-

- y por qué lo ocultan?-

- es complicado-(lamentablemente)- está la familia de Darren, la mía, la prensa, el cast, los fans, hay mucho en juego-

- si, es verdad, pero al cast se lo pueden decir, somos una familia, saben que todos estaremos contentos por ustedes-

Sabes Lea? Tienes razón! Vamos a decirlo Chris! Los chicos nos apoyarán seguro-

- es lo que tú quieres? Yo te sigo-(te amo)- juntemos al cast, Lea nos ayudas?-(seguro que no se lo pierde)

- estaba esperando que me preguntes, denme cinco minutos y los traigo a todos aquí-

_Pasado unos minutos…_

- muy bien! Aquí estamos todos-(wow! cuando Lea dice cinco minutos, son cinco minutos!)

- qué sucede? Para qué nos juntaron a todos?- _preguntó Amber_

- emmm, lo que sucede es queeee-

- Vamos Darren, escúpelo!- _le ordenó Dianna_

- si muchachos! Díganlo, todo estará bien!- _le sonrió Lea, mientras el resto del cast los miraban confundidos_

( ok!, mejor lo ayudo)

- Darren y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un buen tiempo- _le tomó la mano y lo miró_

- QUE!- _dijeron todos a la vez_

- así es, Chris y yo nos amamos, y queremos que ustedes lo sepan porque somos como una familia-

- Era hora que lo digan!- _exclamó Mark_

- ahora entiendo muchas cosas, las risitas, las miradas, los abrazos- _agregó Naya_

_Todos se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron._

- Realmente me alegro por ustedes chicos!- _les dijo Cory_

- Gracias chicos, no saben lo importante que es para nosotros que nos apoyen- (son mi familia en serio)

- qué tal un besito para festejar esta hermosa confesión?- (Lea no tienes remedio definitivamente…)

_La pareja se abrazó y se dieron un beso muy tierno, mientras el resto gritaba y aplaudía_

* * *

_**Aquí un nuevo cap…**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	7. Pregunta

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Desde pequeño siempre me preguntaba qué se sentiría al encontrar a 'esa' persona?. Esa persona, la cual pensaría todo el tiempo, aquella cuyos ojos desnudaran mi alma entera. Esa persona por la cual mi corazón latería rítmicamente, que mis sueños usurpe. Aquella persona cuya voz te ilumine la existencia, aún en los días más obscuros. Esa persona que es definitivamente tu otra mitad, todo lo que tú no eres y necesitas, todo lo que soñaste y más, tu vida entera. Crecí haciéndome esa pregunta, lo veía en todos lados, en películas, en la calle, y me intrigaba cada vez más. Me preguntaba si algún día podría encontrar a alguien así, alguien que cambie mi vida por completo, que me muestre un nuevo mundo, hermoso y maravilloso. Y los años pasaban, y mis dudas aumentaban, perdía poco a poco las esperanzas de encontrar a esa persona. Hasta que un día, lo conocí, en el lugar menos pensado, en las circunstancias menos pensadas. El entró a mi vida para quedarse, fue un golpe directo. Su sonrisa infinita, sus ojos azules tan cambiantes. Un ser encantador por donde se lo mire. Extremadamente tierno y cariñoso. Dueño de una voz y sentido del humor únicos.

Desde ese día mi cerebro se transformó en el de un niño de cinco años cada vez que lo tenía en frente.

Poco a poco fui conociendo sus secretos y virtudes. Mi amor aumentaba con cada latido, con cada suspiro. Podría instalarme en sus brazos y vivir allí, sintiendo su respiración y corazón.

Christopher Paul Colfer, él es 'esa' persona en mi vida. Es él a quien amo con locura, por quien daría mi vida sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Y en este preciso instante lo extraño, necesito de sus besos, sus caricias y abrazos. Necesito sentir su voz, como su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío.

Estas últimas semanas han sido eternas, él con su Tour por el libro y yo por los chicos de Starkids. Llamarnos todos los días ya no me alcanza, necesito verlo, sentirlo. Por suerte falta poco, las vacaciones están llegando a su fin. Él me dice que me extraña, que no ve la hora de poder estar juntos nuevamente, si bien todo lo que ha pasado es maravilloso, no soporta al igual que yo la distancia. Lo llamo para asersiorarme de que tome su vuelo y yo lo pase a buscar, los te amo son parte de nuestro vocabulario cotidiano.

Desde pequeño tuve esa duda, y gracias a él la pude contestar.

* * *

_**He vuelto luego de un lindo viaje... aqui subo este cap, probando una nueva forma de escribir**_

_**espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Bsos**_

_**-Bel-**_


End file.
